rwby_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Teams
the name of the user who owns the team is next to the list of members, so if you want to fill vacancies please ask! Beacon Academy #Team MRLD ("emerald"), a team that was led by current Headmistress Maisie Argenta, that included her partner Russet Lauritsen, and teammate Leo Kim. (yang) #Team LZLI ("lazuli") a graduate team that includes Zinc Graham and Lavandula Steele. (yang/salem) #Team CRLN ("cerulean") a graduate team lead by Candice Bellerose, that includes Nickel Morley. (neo/salem) #Team FRST ("forest") a current fourth year team lead by Felix Green (Jaune) #Team AMBR ("amber") a current third year team led by Azure Holland, that includes Magenta Vermillion, and Rylan Unisonance. (salem/yang/ruby) #Team BLCK ("black") a current second year team led by Bianca Adair. (neo) #Team CPPR ("copper") a current first year team led by Cerise Lichtenburg, that includes Popper and Pepper Broderick. (yang) #Team CNMN ("cinnamon") a current first year team led by Ciara Ainsworth, her partner Narcissa Wallace, and also includes Melanie Baylon and Nero Rossi. (neo) Atlas Academy #Team IYCE ("ice"), a team that was led by current Headmistress''' Iris Mikkelsen''' and her partner Finlay Cledwyn. (neo) #Team CTRN ("citrine") a team that was leady by Coral Kirkland, that includes Rufous Walker. (neo/salem) #Team GRYN ("green") a current third year team led by Grey Breckenridge, that includes his partner and twin Riptide Breckenridge, '''as well as teammate '''Natalie Hunt. (neo) #Team UMBR ("umber") a current second year team led by Ursula Orso. (salem) #Team SHDW ("shadow") a current first year team led by''' Scarlett Jang''' and also including Witt de Adel '''and her partner '''Diana Johnson. (neo) #Team OPEL ("Opal") a current first year team lead by Olive Yi (Roman) #Team BSDN ("obsidian") a graduate team that was led current Combat Instructor Beige Larsen '''and also includes '''Duanna Santos. (yang) #Team SLVR ("silver") a current first year team led by Saffron Brandt. Haven Academy #Team SPHR ("sapphire") a former team the current Headmaster River Seo was apart of, along with his partner Sienna Andreassen. (Roman) #Team ABRN ("auburn") a current fourth year team led by Alice Blue Arendt. (salem) #Team CRNT ("carnation") a current third year team led by Ivy Callaghan, '''her partner '''Rosalie Guy, and also includes Tyrian Bailey. (neo/salem) #Team KNYT ("night") a current second year team led by Kasch Vogel, that also includes her partner Tesla Watson '''and teammate '''Hailey Young. (neo/yang) #Team VYLT ("violet") a current first year team lead by Vienna Bianchi and also includes her partner Lillian Guy. (neo) #Team MLCT ("malachite") a current first year team lead by Melania Brimstone, that also includes Albion Chevalier (salem/neo) #Team PRSM ("prism") a current second year team led by Prism Silvester (Penny) #Team GRNT ("granite") a current first year team led by Glacier Christina. (yang) Shade Academy #Team TMTO ("tomato") a graduate team that was led by current Highmaster Tim "Wolf" Steele. (salem) #Team RYVN ("raven") a graduate team that was led by Reese Schneider ''', that also included her partner '''Nevada Nielsen '''and teammate '''Valentine Faulkner . (yang) #Team TNGR ("tangerine") a graduate team that was led by Thyme Winderfly, that included Nerissa Schneider, Ginger Jeo, and Royal Chambers. (neo/yang/Roman/salem) #Team BRGD ("burgundy") a graduate team that includes Glitter Greenwood, and Willow D'Ambrosio. (salem/neo) #Team CRCL ("charcoal") a current second year team led by Coby Moonstone, that includes Cerulean Mitchell, and Linnea Engstrom. (neo/Roman/salem) #Team MRBL ("marble") a current first year team led by Marble Zeppelin, that also includes Rowan Williams. (yang/neo) #Team PLNM ("platinum") a current third year team led by Pandora Dahl, that includes Nutmeg Gallina. (cinder/yang) Category:Key Lists